


When Two Dorks Hold Hands

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, References to the Beatles, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: "I wanna hold your hand."  They both sang, smiling and blushing at each other before ending in a fit of high pitched giggles.





	

"Hey Frank?"  Gerard suddenly called as they walked through one of Belleville's less dangerous parks. Donna, Gerard's mother, had decided that the weather was too pretty to stay inside the basement all day and she had scolded them by saying they needed some fresh air.

"Hm?" The said boy hummed a little dizzy. They had been sitting in the dark basement just watching bad horror movies, making fun of them. Well Saw wasn't that bad, but both of them had found so many solutions to the different tasks, that it had started to get boring. For example they could piss in the bowl they needed to fill up with blood, just sayin'. 

But to say Frank was a bit drowsy it wasn't far from being correct. 

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something." He began to sing softly as he blushed slightly. He really hoped Frank would take the clue. "I think you'll understand." Gerard continued, blushing a bit more when he saw Frank's confused face. 

They had been dating for two weeks now? Changing from best friends to boyfriends not that long ago, but it still seemed like Frank was just as slow to actually take Gerard's clues and hints. 

"Gerard-." Frank began before Gerard cut him off by singing another line. 

"When I say that something," He smiled at Frank who still looked a little dazed, but smiled quickly back, his eyes sparkling as he recognized the song. 

"I wanna hold your hand."  They both sang, smiling and blushing at each other before ending in a fit of high pitched giggles. 

"You're such a dork Gee." Frank teased, beaming at the other boy before he gently took a hold of his hand and squeezed lovingly.


End file.
